28 November 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-11-28 ;Comments *Programme comes from Peel Acres. *Peel now has a date for when he's due to present the Radio One Chart Show (see 26 November 2002): 12 January 2003. *Sheila has difficulty putting the stylus on tonight's selection for the Pig's Big 78. "Don't use that word you used last week", John warns her - a reference to the incident on 21 November 2002. Sessions *J Mascis #2. Recorded 20 November 2002. Released on The John Peel Sessions LP, Strange Fruit SFRSCD122 (2003). Tracklisting *DJ Brokenwindow: Hair, Nails, Percolator (LP - Parallel Universe #1) Violent Turd *Soledad Brothers: Stand Up (LP - Live At The Gold Dollar) Sweet Nothing *Bo Diddley: Don't Let It Go (LP - Bo Diddley Rides Again) B.G.O. *Jay Walker: Initiate (12") Rising High :JP: "Whenever I hear that name Walker I feel slightly nostalgic because when I lived in Oklahoma I used to work with a band called Jay Walker & The Pedestrians. They made a 7" single which I should love to have. I can't even remember what the song was but I'd love to have it. But does anybody listen to this programme in Oklahoma? Well, I'll give you half my kingdom and the hand of my daughter in marriage if you find a copy of it for me. The same is true for a record made by a band called Dann Yankee & The Carpetbaggers too." *J Mascis: I Feel Like Going Home (Peel Session) *Five Mile High: All Girls Can't Be Like This (Demo CDR) Demo *Zeigenbock Kopf: Sex With A Man (Various Artists Compilation LP - Paws Across America 2002 Tour) Tigerbeat6 *Centro-Matic: Upton To Riverhead To Mastic (Various Artists Compilation LP - Awesome II) Munich *''Final call for Festive 50 entries to be submitted.'' *Botch: Framce (LP - An Anthology Of Dead Ends) Hydra Head :JP: "As you will have noticed it's been quite a long time since we had a war, and in my quaint old-fashioned way I'm not terrifically keen on the idea of having another one, hence the playing of this record, which is by June Tabor." *June Tabor: The Band Played 'Waltzing Matilda' (LP - Airs And Graces) Topic :JP: "There's no answer to that really." *2 Badcard: Noise Polluters (Various Artists Compilation LP - Chainstore Massacre) On-U Sound :JP: "Produced by Adrian Sherwood … a compilation LP which is On-U Sound Records, and how nice to be able to type that into a running order again too." *J Mascis: Alone (Peel Session) *Treasure Isle All Stars: Arabian Dub (Various Artists Compilation LP - Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) Trojan *Bothy Band: Farewell To Erin (LP - Afterhours) Polydor *Helen Lundy Trio: Mysterious Disappearances (LP - The Helen Lundy Trio) Helen Lundy Trio *Squarepusher: Vic Acid (LP - Hard Normal Daddy) Warp *Lanin's Famous Players: Stealing (10") Winner (Pig's Big 78) *Bad Company: Hornet (LP - Shot Down On Safari) BC Recordings *J Mascis: Everybody Lets Me Down (Peel Session) *Beatbox Saboteurs: Windows 2002 (LP - A Jolly Good Show) House Of Beauty *Black Strobe: Me And Madonna (12") Output *Gun Club: Preaching The Blues (LP - Fire Of Love) Beggars Banquet *Stereolab: John Cage Bubble Gum (Compilation LP - ABC Music: The Complete BBC Sessions) Strange Fruit *3 Stages Of Pain: Death Rides The Highway (LP - With Chaos In Her Wake) Undergroove *Carter Family: My Sweetheart Is A Poor Working Girl / Waves Of The Sea (LP - On Border Radio 1939 Vol.1) Arhoolie *JB & Pugz: So Good (12") Back 2 Basics *J Mascis: Freakscene (Peel Session) *Dawn Of The Replicants: Rockefeller Centre 1932 (b/w 'Rockefeller Centre 1932' CD single) Flying Sparks *Ken Colyer's Skiffle Group: Take This Hammer (LP - The Decca Skiffle Sessions 1954-57) Lake File ;Name *John_Peel_20021128.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3). *Mooo Server Category:Available online Category:2002 Category:Peel shows